Long Car Trips
by IwillYURIforYAOIcartoons
Summary: Slade, Robin, and Red X are all taking a car trip. Only middle fingers and intimate times can come from this... M rated for sexy times, but the story is generally lighthearted and full of Red's one-liners.


**A/N: Includes mostly Sladin, but with some Red X thrown in for fun. The prompt was something like "OT3 in a car trip." I don't remember exactly, this story has been sitting on my computer for months but I finally came back to it for the ending. Enjoy Red's sass!**

"For Christ sake Robin, what the hell are you playing?"

"Stop being such an old man!" Red shouted from the backseat of the car. "It's obviously Carly Rae Jepsen!"

"With that song about ripped jeans and wells?"

Red smirked. "Wait..."

Robin sat up straight in the front seat and turned, smacking Red X with the album cover of what he was playing. "Florence and the Machine. Ship to Wreck. Not Call Me Maybe."

"Same difference," Red's grin growing exponentially wider at Robin's completely stony face, eyes threatening death.

"Why did I agree to this?" Slade spoke up from the driver's seat, looking tight and tense, foot on the gas pedal, going well over the posted speed limit.

"Because we didn't want to drive _and_ we wanted to spend time with you!" Robin protested, giving his best puppy eyes.

"I didn't think Slade would be pulling an 'are we there yet' already," Red smirked from the backseat.

"I'm not," Slade said, switching lanes effortlessly, weaving between two cars. One driver laid on his horn and was surprised to see two middle fingers flipping him off, with one black-haired teen in the passenger's seat protesting.

"You guys!" Robin shouted. "You can't flip off everyone who honks at you. Slade, you were driving like a maniac. And slow down, okay! You're going to get us killed."

Slade looked away from the road, tipping Robin's chin up with one hand. "That was rude," he said calmly. Cars whizzed by and Robin let out a small protesting noise. "Am I going to get an apology?"

Robin frowned and tried to look away, but was unable to with Slade's fingers holding his face steady. "Apologize, Robin."

"I'm sorry," Robin said, biting his tongue.

"For what?"

"For being rude."

Red stayed silent in the backseat, knowing better than to get involved when Slade was like this.

"Are you going to show me how sorry you are?"

"Now?" Robin squeaked, and at Slade's unamused face and raised eyebrow, Robin squeaked, ducking his head to unbutton the mercenary's jeans, opening his mouth and swallowing his length to the base easily, causing the man to drift dangerously close to the line in the road.

"Hey now, old-timer, eyes on the road," Red spoke up from the back, chuckling when Robin made an agreeing little "mmmph!" from Slade's cock. Instead of being sarcastic to the teen in the backseat, Slade just let out a small groan and changed lanes.

Robin, currently oblivious to the illegal, and frankly dangerous, way the man was driving, began sliding up and down the man's shaft, his mouth wet and velvety, keeping the right amount of suction. Red looked on, palming his hardening cock in his jeans.

"The way you do that, kid," Red groaned, letting out his own length, his hand stroking it lazily. Robin almost pulled all the way off Slade's cock, sending a wink back at Red, licking the tip of Slade's length, feeling it twitch. Red mimicked the gesture with his fingers, and then began copying all of Robin's movements; when the teen slid all the way down Slade's length, Red gripped his, and when the teen just breathed on the engorged head of Slade's dick, Red barely touched his own, just tracing the foreskin. The two carried on like this for a few minutes until Slade finally cracked, pushing Robin's head all the way down with an irritated grunt. At Robin's meek, surprised noise, Slade was coming, groaning and almost closing his eye, the road forgotten. Red sped up as well and soon was painting the back of the passenger's side seat white. Robin pulled away, panting, about to reach for his length when -

A car drove by, honking the horn in little bursts, the driver obviously pissed off. Robin startled, snatching his hand away from the bulge in his jeans, the steamy moment in the car forgotten as Slade growled and honked back, and both Red and surprisingly Robin, held up their middle fingers for him to see.

"What a way to kill the mood," Robin growled.

"Not quite." Red grinned widely at the hero and gestured to his cock, straining against the partially open zipper. "Need help with that?"


End file.
